


Christmas with the Sakakis

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Series: Reunion [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: Yuto's been invited to Christmas at his boyfriend's house, and while he's excited, he doesn't really know what to expect. Good thing Yuya and his parents know how to have a good Christmas.[A stand-alone in the Reunion-verse; you don't have to read those.]
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuto
Series: Reunion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043288
Kudos: 18





	Christmas with the Sakakis

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this LAST YEAR for my friend BlueNeedle-Inu's Christmas present. This isn't your present this year, but I thought I'd post it. 'Tis the season.

Yuto hesitates, his backpack in hand. “Are you guys sure you’ll be fine without me?” he asks.

Shun and Ruri share a look that screams, _Didn’t he ask us this same question five minutes ago?_

“Honestly, Yuto, it’s not like you’re abandoning us,” Shun says as he leans against the wall.

Ruri’s right beside him, smiling at Yuto as he stands in the entry way. “That’s why we already exchanged our presents and everything. Go on, Yuto. Don’t you want to spend Christmas with your boyfriend?”

Yuto blushes. “Of course I do. It’s just—”

“We’ve always had Christmas together?” Shun guesses. He crosses his arms. “This isn’t a bad change, Yuto. Go have fun.”

A small smile makes its way onto Yuto’s face, and he shoulders his bag. “Okay. I’ll be back with Yuya in time for the New Year,” he says, then turns to open the door to walk out onto the walkway.

Heartland’s a temperate place even in winter. The chill isn’t even that bad as he heads toward the Xyz branch of LDS, where they’ve set up the permanent tunnel to the other dimensions. Thoughts of Yuya fill his head, and there might be a little skip in his step.

()()()

“Yuto!” is the first thing he hears when he steps out of the Pendulum branch, and suddenly there’s a warm pair of arms around him and soft lips against his own.

He smiles into the kiss and hugs his boyfriend back. “Yuya,” he murmurs happily, feeling so warm right then, inside and out. “I missed you….”

Yuya grins at him, his ruby-red eyes bright. “It was only a few days, but… I missed you a lot, too.” He gives Yuto another kiss before reluctantly pulling back, but only so he can wrap himself around Yuto’s arm. “Come on, I’ll take you back to my parents’ place. You have everything? You need to stop anywhere?”

Yuto chuckles and kisses Yuya’s temple. “I think I have everything. Especially with you here….”

Yuya’s cheeks go a little red, but he just leads Yuto off, a huge smile spread across his lips.

()()()

Yoko envelops him in a tight hug as soon as he walks through the door. He freezes, not really knowing what to do, but then she’s ruffling his hair and patting his back.

“It’s good to see you, Yuto,” she says, giving him a squeeze before letting go. “You had a good trip? Honey, grab his bag,” she says over her shoulder to Yusho.

“No, no, I can get it,” he says, but Yusho grabs it anyway. Yuto flusters, but Yoko just waves her hands.

“Take off your shoes and come inside,” she says warmly, and Yuto does just that, Yuya at his side and holding his hand.

He tugs Yuto into the living room, leading him to the couch. There’s a tree in front of the window, covered in multicolored lights and ornaments of all shapes and sizes. Yuto gapes at the sight, blinking. Yuya grins at his expression. “You know, we’re still not finished.”

Yuto frowns. “What do you mean? It looks all put together to me. It’s wonderful.”

Yoko comes up to them, smiling. “Oh, we thought we’d wait for you to get here to put the last ornament up.”

He blinks. “Me?”

Yusho comes back at that moment, grinning from ear-to-ear. “Yeah, of course. We usually let Yuya put up the last one, but we thought that you might want to do it this year since you’re here now.”

Yuya grins. “Oh, you might need the step stool, I’ll grab it,” he says, darting to a closet. Yuto’s still just left in a daze, and Yoko laughs, leading him by the shoulders toward the tree. Yusho grabs a box on the table and comes forward, opening it slowly.

“Here,” he says, showing the contents to Yuto. Inside is a beautiful crystal (or at least, it’s very convincing plastic). “You can put on the star.”

Yuto’s head is spinning. He _just_ got into the house, and all of a sudden, they’re telling him to put probably the most important ornament on their family Christmas tree? “I-I’m sorry, but I—”

“Yuto,” Yuya insists, putting the stepstool down and coming to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Come on! We saved it just for you.”

Yoko puts her hand on his shoulder, smiling. “He’s right. Go ahead!” She suddenly gasps. “Wait, I need to get the camera!”

Yusho laughs as she runs off toward the table. “There she goes. Okay, Yuto, come on.”

He gives a big smile, and Yuto takes a breath. He… can’t really get into his head the warmth that he feels in his heart. “Okay. I’d… be honored to.”

He carefully picks up the star, and Yuya leads him to the stepstool. “Careful,” he says, putting a hand on Yuto’s arm to help keep him steady, but he’s only really going up one step.

Yoko returns with her phone, snapping pictures as Yuto gives Yuya a grateful smile before he reaches up to carefully place the star on top of the tree. Yuya grins and lets out a little whoop, and Yuto laughs, caught up in the moment as he descends back to the floor and gives Yuya’s cheek a kiss.

“Perfect for Christmas Eve,” Yoko says, grinning widely. “Now come on! Dinner was almost ready by the time you walked in.”

()()()

Yuto’s pretty sure he’s in a food coma.

He’s trying his hardest not to fall asleep, but interdimensional travel takes a lot of energy, too. It doesn’t help that Yuya’s curled up beside him, too, his head leaning on Yuto’s shoulder as they watch a Christmas movie. He seems equally stuffed but seemingly more awake.

…Until he lets out a little snore.

Yuto grins, letting out a chuckle.

“Yuto,” Yoko says softly, coming to sit on his other side on the couch. Yuto wakes up a little more.

“Yes?” he asks, trying not to shift so much so as to not wake Yuya. Yusho comes to sit down beside his wife, and the couch is suddenly full and a little squished.

“I thought you might want to look through some photos,” Yoko says, spreading out a photo album between their laps. “This is from when Yuya was about five. Right honey?”

“Yeah.” Yusho points to a picture where a tiny Yuya is sitting at a table in front of a half-eaten cake. His face is covered in frosting.

A wide smile breaks out across Yuto’s face. “Wow…” He can’t help but shift slightly, peering at the pictures. “He’s so cute in these…”

Yoko smiles and opens up a few more pages, showing off the pictures. It’s a family album, but obviously the focus is on Yuya. Yuya with the pets, Yuya with his friends, Yuya learning how to duel….

“Adorable,” Yuto says. This time, he moves to turn the page, and then he can’t help but let out a snort at what he sees. Finally, Yuya stirs beside him.

He blinks blearily and stretches. “Yuto…?” He looks over. “Oh. Mom, Dad…” He blinks again, and then his eyes train on what Yuto laughed at: An adorable picture of Yuya standing up in the bathtub, playing with a toy hippo, as naked as the day he was born.

Yuya’s face goes red. “Hey!”

()()()

Yuto blushes as Yuya curls up next to him in the dark, on the bed he slept in as a child. It’s only just big enough for the two of them if they snuggle (which isn’t a problem for them, but still). “Are you… sure this is okay? Your dad said he had the guest room ready….”

Yuya giggles. “You heard what my mom said, that—”

“Yes, I know what your mom said. You don’t have to remind me.”

“Hey, I was just as embarrassed as you. I just think it’s cute to tease you, too.” He can hear the grin in his voice even if he can’t see him in the dark. “Besides, don’t you _want_ to snuggle me?”

Yuto rolls his eyes, but hugs Yuya a little tighter and nuzzles into his hair all the same. “Of course I do.” He lets out a little sigh of contentment. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Yuya gives his neck a little kiss. He moves in against him a little more tightly, settling down.

And then he echoes Yoko’s words: “I guess sleeping is all we’re gonna do. It’s not like we can make babies.”

“ _Yuya_ ….”

()()()

“I’m still in my pajamas,” Yuto mumbles, rubbing his eyes as Yuya pulls him out of the bedroom. Yuya giggles and just takes him down the stairs (correctly interpreting that Yuto doesn’t have the coordination to use the fireman’s pole at the moment).

“It’s Christmas, of _course_ you have to keep your pajamas on,” Yuya says as he leads Yuto to the kitchen chair. Yoko’s at the stove while Yusho is in the living room, grabbing a couple of presents from under the tree.

Yoko turns around, spatula in hand. “Yuya’s right, you know. Also, good morning,” she greets them. She’s got on pajama pants and a knitted sweater with Mrs. Claus on it. “Merry Christmas! I hope you two are in the mood for some pancakes.”

Yuya’s eyes light up, and Yuto smiles at the sight. “I’d love some, thank you Mrs. Sa—”

“That’s ‘Mom’ to you,” she says, waving her finger before turning back to the stove, leaving Yuto blinking.

“…‘Mom’?” he repeats in shock, not really comprehending.

“Merry Christmas!” Yusho says as he comes over, holding a hand behind his back. He’s also in pajama pants and a sweater, this one with Santa on it. He winks at Yuto. “You can call me ‘Dad,’ too. Though maybe today you should just go with ‘Santa,’” he says with a laugh, pointing to the fake beard he has on his face.

Yuya laughs. “Good morning, Santa. Did you like the cookies we put out for you last night?”

“Very much so, ho ho ho!” Yusho says, patting his belly. Then he leans over and ruffles Yuto’s hair. “Especially the ones in the batch Yuto helped make. Those were especially good.”

“Ruri taught me that recipe,” he says a little blankly. Yuya glances at him, but then Yusho speaks before he can say anything.

“Wonderful! Anyway, before pancakes, you two have presents,” Yusho says. He pulls out a couple wrapped packages from behind his back and puts them both on the table in front of the boys.

“You go first,” Yuto says, trying to shove away his shock and be happy for his boyfriend.

Yuya grins and tears off the wrapping paper, revealing another green sweater. He laughs as he lifts it up. “It’s an elf! How cute!” He slips on the sweater over his t-shirt, his head popping through the neck hole. His smile is so bright that Yuto swears it lights up the room. “Thanks Dad, I love it!”

Yusho smiles back and ruffles his son’s hair. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Yuto, open yours,” Yuya urges, turning to him and putting his hands on his arm. “Go on, open it!”

Yuto hesitates. “I can’t believe you got me a gift,” he says quietly, but he still reaches out and carefully opens it, revealing yet another green sweater. This one has a reindeer on the front, complete with a red nose.

Yuto holds it in his hands, staring at it and feeling how soft and warm it is. His eyes sting, and he blinks, tears leaking down his cheeks. “Thank you…”

“Yuto…” Yuya wipes the tears from a cheek and then kisses it. “Put it on. Then we’ll all match.”

Yuto smiles and then slips the sweater on over his t-shirt as Yoko comes over and puts down a couple plates of pancakes. She grins. “It looks wonderful on you.”

“She’s right,” Yusho says. “It does.”

The tears fall a little more quickly down Yuto’s cheeks, and he smiles at them. “Thank you…”

Yuya wraps an arm around his side, giving him a squeeze. “Merry Christmas, Yuto.”

Yuto sniffs, beaming. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
